Emmett goes to far with the pranks
by VampireRainbows
Summary: Emmett has been going to far with the how will the family get him back when he does'nt care about punishments.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett goes too far with the pranks

I do not own Twilight characters

Jasperpov

I used to prank a lot with Emmett but not 24/7. Emmett has been going too far with the pranks. Today he pulled a prank on Edward. I'm not sure how Emmett is still alive.

This is how it all started. Carlisle was at work and the girls went shopping. Jacob was at La Push. The three of us were home alone. Edward went to play the piano and Emmett and I were playing video games.

In the middle of the game I felt sadness coming from Edward. I had never felt so much sad, heart breaking emotions. I tried to calm him but it didn't work. I left the game to see what was wrong.

I found him at his piano staring blankly into space. There was a note on the piano.

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry but I just can't stay with you any more. Maybe one day you will understand. For now I'll stay at La Push until I find somewhere I can stay.

Goodbye,

Bella

Edward?

He wouldn't respond he just sat motionless not breathing.

I turned the note over.

Edward, Edward. Look! I hit him on the back of his head.

He wouldn't move.

Edward look it's just a prank by Emmett.

He growled and grabbed the note. I'd never felt such anger.

Edwardpov

I was going to kill Emmett.

Emmett! I shouted loudly.

Yes Eddie. He said trying to act all innocent.

You better give me a reason for this right now or I'll kill you.

Carlisle had just walked inside and ran upstairs.

What is going on now? He said annoyed.

I threw the note at him.

He read the frount and spoke.

Edward, I'm sorry. It'll be okay again mabye she-

Read the back I shouted.

Emmett, why?

It was just a prank take a joke guys. He said laughing.

Do you know how long we have waited for Edward to find someone and you make him think she is leaving him. Emmett no tv, video games, baseball, or pranking for a month. Every time Edward, Jasper, or anyone nows you've done any of that you add another month and I'll take away your jeep. Carlisle said angerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasperpov

One time Alice had taken Rosalie and Bella to Washington DC to shop. Emmett new when Alice had the vision she wouldn't be back in time to stop him. He snuck into her room and poured mud all over her brand new clothes she had ordered from a website.

Alice ran inside screaming horrible things at Emmett. She had almost as much anger as Edward had when he pranked him.

She went to the closet and tore threw her clothes.

Emmett, these were brand new. And they just came in store today , I got them in advance so they wouldn't be out of stock when they came out. Each item had to at least cost 150 dollars. I spent at least 5,000 dollars on these. How could you? She said sounding like she was crying if she could.

Alice, come on it was just a prank. They'll be out of style in like soon or sometime. He said trying to cheer her up while holding back his laughter.

Alice threw the clothes at him and pushed him out of her way to run outside.

After a few minutes I walked downstairs and went into the woods to find Alice. I found her sitting on the ground tearing leaves in pieces at no more force than a human's.

Alice, I'm sorry. I'll buy you more clothes as many as you want. I said trying to cheer her up.

You don't understand. He didn't just ruin these clothes he also ruined the clothes I had planed to buy. I had to leave Bella and Rosalie to shop for me. Rosalie will be to vain with buying her clothes and forget all about me. Bella wouldn't forget but she can't even dress herself. And I could be out having fun and spending quality time with my sisters. But no I had to have a vision and not make it home in time to save my new designer clothes from mud. And now I have to fix the carpet and walls from the mud. That paint is a very expensive and rare color. The carpet is also expensive and rare. Emmett needs to think more before he acts. She said sounding sad.

That night when Carlisle came home Emmett got grounded for another month and got his jeep taken away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper

Another time Emmett pulled a prank was when he was angry because Carlisle wouldn't let him play baseball with the rest of the family while he was grounded.

We were leaving and went to the garage to find hot pink spray paint and something else covering each vehicle

Carlisle's Mercedes also had Nessie's flower stickers on it. Edward's Volvo and Aston martin had hearts cut glued on it from old clothes. Rosalie's BMW had writing on it that said I love you Rose. Alice's Porsche had scribbles all over it. My motorcycle rotten food all over it. Bella's Mercedes guardian had mud thrown on it. Bella's Ferrari had Nessie's butterfly stickers on it. Bella and Jacob's motercycles also had rotten food on them. And Jacob's Volkswagen had black spray paint on each window.

Emmett.

My stickers.

That blood-sucking leach.

We decided that Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice would ride in Emmett's jeep while the rest of us run.

After everyone arrived instead of playing baseball we decided what to do about Emmett.

Does anyone have any ideas? Carlisle asked.

We could sell his jeep. Jacob said.

We could make him pay for fixing the vehicles, my clothes, my wall, and my carpet. Alice said.

We could ignore him until he apologies or fixes the things he did. Esme said.

Or we could do all of that, I have a plan. I said deviously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward

We were putting Jasper's plan into action. We walked inside we pretended to not notice Emmett siting on the couch.

Hey guys did you like the cars? I thought about it and I knew pranking you was wrong so I wanted to do something you would appreciate it. Did you see? He said.

Where is Emmett? Alice said.

He might have went hunting. I said.

Probally. Carlisle said.

Aww, I wanted to tell him that I love my Porsche. He has amazing talent. Alice said faking disappointment.

Alice he will be home soon then you can tell him. He may be sad about disappointing us with his pranks and thinking about other things to do. He has always been a sweet child. Just look in the future. Esme said pretending to not notice Emmett waving at them.

Hey guys I'm right here look. Emmett said.

Edward do you want to play a video game? Jasper said.

Sure. I said not noticing Emmett yelling.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett goes too far with the pranks

I know this story is bad but please give me some ideas on how to make it better, I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5 Oh well

Emmettpov

They had been ignoring me for an hour. Even sweet Rose was ignoring me. But I couldn't have made them that angry. We had a lot of money to fix everything and it was just a prank. They never get this mad. Oh well who cares they'll stop eventually I'm sure.

I was laying on the couch doing nothing so I decided I should go hunting.

Hey guys I'm going to hunt. I'll be back soon. I said when leaving the house.

I ran probaly just a mile or two in the woods and drink a few deer. I decided that some of my pranks where to mean and I should do something. I went back home and waited until everyone else went to hunt and ran to the mall and got Alice some carpet, paint, and stuff to fix everybody's cars.

I replaced Alice's carpet and repainted her room where there was mud. I fixed everyone's vehicles and also cleaned them. I put some money in Alice's room. And wrote an apology letter to the family.

Esmepov

Alice had a vision.

Emmett fixed the cars and my room and wrote a letter to us. Alice said surprised by the vision.

Aww, I knew he was sweet we should forgive him. Maybe we were too harsh. I said wondering.

No Emmett will just prank us he needs a taste of his medicine. We should act like we like the stuff he did but still ignore him or prank him. Jasper said.

No Jasper pranking him will just make him think it's okay to prank a lot. But your first idea is good. Carlisle said.

That's good I agree but we should still keep him grounded. I said.

That will work out just fine. Alice said smiling.


End file.
